The Life Of A Teenager who just moved to Ohio and
by Buggy6779
Summary: Kurt Hummel's Cousin move to Ohio. What will happen when she joins the New Directions. Eventual Romance and possible Smut.Possible T later
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; I do not own glee but I own the story line I hope you like it and if you have any ideas, certain people, or Original characters you want to see in here tell me**

[Alyssa's POV; Tomorrow I am starting at William McKinley High School. Yay, that is where my neighbor and cousin, Kurt Hummel goes. He is a year older and he is also gay which is my favorite thing about him. He is so cool and sweet. Now tell you about me. This summer I just moved to Ohio from Arkansas with, my older sister Kayla, Dad, and Mom. My name is Alyssa Nevaeh Smith. I love to Sing, Dance, and Act. Anything that is performing with Kayla or even Kurt from time to time. I'm kinda shy, but I want to change that. I'm a nerd, I wear glasses but I have contacts and I'm pretty smart, I'm a country girl so my style is cowboy hats, country type dresses and skirts ect. I don't wear make up because I love how I look, everyone says im so pretty, but I'm just me That's it for now Kurt is coming over in a few minutes.]

(Doorbell rings)

Aly: {gets door}

K: Hey LyssaMcLulu

Aly: Hey KurtyMcKuku

They laugh

K: [smiles] what's up cus?

Aly: well I am letting you in and I'm nervous wreck

K: [comes in] why?

Aly: what do you think? My first day of high school is tomorrow

K: it will be fine and I'll be there

Aly: I know [smiles and giggles]

K: what now?

Aly: this [takes his hat and runs upstairs]

K: [yells] Alyssa give me my hat back {goes upstairs}

Aly: fine here [gives it to him]

K: Thank you{puts it back on}

Aly: sorry Kurt I thought it would be fun

K: its ok

Aly: now what?

K: get Kayla and-…

Aly: [cuts him off] and play a game

K: yea

Aly: ok what game?

K: truth or dare?

Aly: sure

They get Kayla

Aly: ok who should go first?

**Authors Note; I know its short and it sucks but please Review and tell me which of the three should go first **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; picking up where it was left off sorry I took so long anyway here it is… I don't own glee only the story line  
**K; I will, Aly Bug Truth or Dare?  
A; Bitch do you know me at all? Dare me babe!  
K; -laughs- okay I dare you to tell me the name of your crush  
Kay; oh! Sissy you gotta say it!  
A; -blushes a light pink- okay I will tell you  
Kay; -giggles- go on  
K; this is good. –smiles and giggles-  
A; I like this guy I met back home, his name is Robert Porter and he is the sweetest boy ever  
K; awh –smiles- but no one can be sweeter and cuter then Blaine  
Kay; awwe –giggles- Kurty your cuter then -talks in a mock/ sing songy voice- Blainey Boo –laughs- your boyfriend is a cutie but your cuter Kurty  
K; shut up Kay  
A; -giggles- she has a point babes  
K; I hate you both –giggles-  
A, Kay; love you too Kurty –laughs-  
after that they all do the gay hand shake and finish their game of truth or dare  
Kay; -brushes her teeth for the 7th time- I hate you too for making me like the toilet seat  
A; -giggles- sorry Sis but you never cross Kurt Hummel when it comes to dares  
K; she has a point –giggles-  
Kay; whatever lets plot outfits  
K; Please! –laughs-  
A; I know what I'm wearing  
Kay; country girl outfit and cowboy boots?  
A; no, a cute dress and converse  
K; nice choice Al  
Kay; wow awesome sis  
A; Kurt is rubbing off on me  
K; good. You dress like a girl from Tennessee in the 1970's anyway  
A; -giggles- 1970's?  
K; I don't know –laughs- Aly is rubbing off on me  
Kay; you all are weird soon I'm gonna leave you both  
A; what? –pretends to tear-  
K; why? –pretends to cry and holds Aly close-  
Kay; -laughs- you two are so dumb  
K, Aly; -giggle- duh  
=The Next Day; First Day of School=  
Kay; -walking around the school with Kurt-  
A; -walks around alone trying to find locker-  
Artie; -trying to open his locker because for some reason he got a top locker this year-  
A; here let me help you what's your combination?  
Art; thanks. Its 37-4-17  
A; -puts it in and opens it- there you go –helps him put his books in there-  
Art; thanks for the help, I'm Artie Abrams  
A; no problem, I'm Alyssa Smith –sees her locker is next to his and opens it-  
Art; Hello Alyssa  
A; Hiya –puts stuff in locker-  
Art; you new here?  
A; yep, but its my sisters first day too and I have my cousin and best friend here too  
Art; who is your best friend and cousin?  
A; Tina Cohen- Chang is my bestie and Kurt Hummel is my cousin  
Art; oh cool they are my friends  
A; in glee club?  
Art; yeah  
A; I kinda wanna join glee but I'm not sure yet  
Art; you should its fun  
A; I guess I will audition then  
Art; okay. What's your first class?  
A; TA, Roberts PE  
Art; same for me  
A; cool  
Art; may I walk you to our class? –smiles-  
A; sure –smiles back-  
Art; well come on then –closes locker and starts rolling down the hall-  
A; -follows and starts to push his chair while walking-  
Art; you're a really nice person Alyssa  
A; I go by Aly and thanks Artie  
A; no problem Aly. My real name is Arthur but I go by Artie because Arthur is dorky and they made fun of me  
A; because of the show Arthur? [Authors Note; I loved that show lol]  
Art; yea  
A; -smiles- I loved that show. And I think your name is awesome  
Art; -smiles- thanks  
A; no problem –wheels him to the PE area-  
=when class start, since it's the first day they teachers are talking about the sports they will do and rules=  
A; -sitting with Artie-  
Art; tell me more about you  
A; what do you wanna know?  
Art; anything  
A; okay. I am from Tontitown, Arkansas and I just moved here so I am a country girl at heart, I love country music but I like other music too. I play many instruments like guitar. And I am a complete nerd and math and science wiz  
Art; Guitar Playing Nerds high five right now –holds hand up-  
A; -laughs and high fives him-  
Art; -chuckles- I'm odd I know  
A; I'm weird too so –giggles-  
Art; we can be weird together then –smiles-  
A; yep –smiles-  
Art; -smiles and looks down as he always does-  
A; -smiles sweetly-  
Art; -looks up again- why haven't you asked about this yet? –gestures to his chair- everyone asks me  
A; well they see you as the nerdy kid in a wheel chair and I see you as a person  
Art; -smiles- you do?  
A; of course I'm not that kind of person. I see people for who there on the inside  
Art; -smiles- thanks  
A; No Problem that's just me so it wasn't much  
Art; still, it means a lot because-  
A; -cuts him off- because people see you as the nerdy kid in a wheel chair?  
Art; yea.  
A; so what? That's who you are and no one can change that  
Art; -smiles- I guess your right  
A; well stop guessing and know –tickles him a little-  
Art; -chuckles- okay okay  
A; good –smiles-  
**Authors Note; ohhhh! Flirting! Maybe they will become a couple soon just wait and see :) **


End file.
